


Daydream Away

by 4nch0rs



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:43:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7422154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4nch0rs/pseuds/4nch0rs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wish you could see your face right now<br/>Cause you're grinning like a fool<br/>And we're sitting on your kitchen floor<br/>On a Tuesday afternoon</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is my first time writing a KilluGon fanfiction, and I am so embarrassed. It's so short and boring but I hope you'd still read it. It's an AU where Gon and Killua are childhood best friends.

"Ne, Killua, can I get one now?"

"No, not yet," Killua replied, taking the tray of pancakes away from Gon and placing them on the kitchen counter. "You can have as much as you want later."

"But how long do I have to wait?" Gon pouted. He was sitting on the kitchen floor of the Zoldyck's residence, absentmindedly scratching the back of Mike's ears, and balancing the syrup-filled plate on his knees.

"A few more minutes--and don't look at me like that, it's not gonna work."

Killua just smirked, actively ignoring Gon who kept on staring at him with pleading eyes. He continued to make the last batch of pancakes, a bit more distracted than earlier.

Killua cursed silently when he saw in his peripheral vision that Gon was still impatiently waiting, and trying to catch his attention. He knew he couldn't say 'no' when Gon uses his puppy eyes on him, and he was almost finished cooking the last one, anyway, so...

"Stop doing that, Gon. You can have some now," Killua sighed, placing the tray back to the table.

"Yay!" Gon stood up enthusiastically, completely forgetting the plastic plate on his knees. He sat next to Killua and started munching on the pancakes Killua served him, ignoring Mike who was happily lapping up the syrup all over his legs.

"I hate it when you do that," Killua complained, stabbing the pancake a bit harder that he intended.

"The what?" Gon asked innocently.

"You do this 'puppy-eye thing' when you want something. It's-unmhfrable." He wanted to say 'adorable' but it was so out of his character, instead he shoved the whole pancake in his mouth so Gon won't catch the word.

Gon just laughed, licking the back of the spoon while saying, "Because I know you always give in at the end, I just have to be very persistent. These pancakes are really delicious, anyway. Thanks, Killua. I am so happy you're my best friend."

"Just shut up and eat, you idiot!"

A blushing, and embarassed Killua is such a pretty nice sight, Gon thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It doesn't matter when we get back  
> To doing what we do  
> 'Cause right now could last forever  
> Just as long as I'm with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me, I'd like to finish the whole song.

"Ne, Killua..." Gon began, not looking at his friend.

"Mmm..." Killua replied, eyebrows curling with concentration.

"Can you - oops! - turn down the volume a bit? We're dead if Mito-san caught us."

"Mmm yeah...after this." 

Gon sighed, he knew Killua won't move until the race is over. Especially when they're so close to the finish line and Killua was on the lead. Gon was jamming the buttons harder now, desperate to win. Killua, on the other hand, was grinning triumphantly. He couldn't wait to flick Gon's forehead, a normal penalty for the loser.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps on the stairs that made Gon panic.

"Oh shoot, that's her! That's her!" Gon whispered harshly, looking at Killua who's still too focused on winning the race. He had to turn the console off, even it if caused Killua to shoot a death glare at him. But he didn't really have a choice, so he just looked at his friend apologetically.

Killua got to his feet while muttering curses under his breath. He was about to win that fucking race, he thought as he rubbed his redenning forehead, which was still red and throbbing after Gon's three consecutive wins. He was longing for some sweet revenge, but it was taken away from him before he can even taste it. 

Meanwhile, Gon sprawled out his books on the bed, making a space for Killua to sit on. Killua picked up a pencil from Gon's drawer and sat beside his friend, who was lying on his stomach pretending to answer a math problem.

"Idiot, your book's upside-down," Killua smirked. Gon mouthed an "Oh!" and immediately turned the book up. Killua was now scribbling random numbers on a scratch paper when the door clicked open.

"Snack time!" Mito began, amused when she saw both boys working dedicatedly on their homework -- which was kind of suspicious.

"Oh! Hi, Mito-san!" Gon, who was chewing the tip of his pen in fake concentration, looked up innocently and beamed.

"H-hey, Mito-san," Killua glanced, and reached for the eraser. He was writing the lyrics of "Twinkle, Twinkle" with rude words on it, and he wanted to erase everything in case Mito-san decided to take a look.

"I was getting really hungry because of this homework Wing-san assigned to us, and I was about to go downstairs to ask if you could bring us some snacks," Gon said, taking a huge bite from the home-made cookie, and pushing the tray so Killua could get some. "But I don't wanna get up because I might lose my concentration, and I don't wanna ask Killua either 'cause he's also busy."

"This is awesome, Mito-san." Killua commented, grinning at her genuinely. "As usual."

That made Mito laugh, but she abruptly stopped when she noticed the red spot on Killua's forehead, "What happened to your forehead, Killua?"

"Oh, this?" Killua absentmindedly removed the headband he was wearing to cover his forehead with his bangs. "S'nothing."

Mito didn't say a word, looking expectantly at Gon for an explanation.

"It's my fault, Mito-san." he admitted, meeting his mother's eyes. Killua was kinda shocked but he remained silent. "I flicked his forehead thirty times."

"Jesus, Gon, why did you do that?" Mito-san was looking at them with disbelief. She was totally aware the two boys sometimes play roughly, but not to the point that one (or both) would be hurt.

Killua bit his lip to restrain himself from laughing, but it seemed like Gon's gonna get into trouble, so he cleared his throat before Gon could speak, "Mito-san, we were just betting on who's gonna get more points in our Bio quiz. We decided the winner should flick the loser's forehead thirty times. Please don't worry, Mito-san. I am perfectly fine, and Gon did it with my consent."

Mito sighed, still unconvinced, but she let them get away with it. "Make sure to have easier penalties, next time. Like, paying for the winner's lunch for three days. I just don't want to see you two hurting each other, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am." Killua replied, sipping from his juice.

She turned her heel to leave, but paused before closing the door, "By the way, good job for doing well in your quiz, Gon. It's good to know you're not wasting all your time playing video games."

"Hehe. Thanks, Mito-san." Gon scratched the back of his head, and Killua acted like he didn't choke on his drink. Thankfully, Mito-san didn't seem to notice.

When the door finally clicked close, Killua coughed everything out, staining on some scratch papers before he could run to the bathroom to clean up. He went back after a few minutes, putting his headband on again.

"God, Gon, your acting's so good! You should join the school play," Killua playfully punched him on the shoulders, then grabbed some cookies to munch on.

"Ne, Killua..." Gon sat up, ignoring what Killua just said. He sounded serious, so Killua looked at him, frowning. "I kinda feel guilty lying to Mito-san."

"Me too," he replied, helping himself with the cake. "But if you think about it, it's not a total lie. Look, you did top the quiz in Bio earlier, even in Math, which was a fucking miracle. I just added the penalty part with it so we won't get into trouble."

"Yeah," Gon hummed, then he fiddled with the hem of his shirt before looking at Killua. "Ne, Killua..."

"Hmm?"

"I wish we could do this everyday til we get old," Gon whispered, looking at his bestfriend's eyes with fondness.

"What the hell, Gon?!" Killua spattered, embarrassed.

"You're creeping me out!"

Gon just laughed, "No, seriously, Killua. I won't get tired of doing the same things over and over and over and over again...just as long as it's always with you. And put your hairband back on, it looks good. So cute."

"Tch, stop it, you idiot," Killua mumbled as he bury his face in the pillow, hiding the blush that reached his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thanks for reading this crappy fanfiction. Please let me know what you think about it. English is not my first language, so constructive criticism is very much welcome. Again, thanks for stopping by. ♡


End file.
